Rowdy Boyfriend Scenarios
by TheRowdyRuffGirl
Summary: Read to find out about your relationship with these boys.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is something I posted on another site (Quotev) and I wanted to post it here as well. I will be taking requests for this. Let me know what you think:

Okay first. The PowerPuff Boys. I based them off a picture I saw, the original creator of the picture had them as a counterpart to the PowerPunk Girls. But I'll be using them as the PowerPuff Boys.

Names:

Berk (He's Blossom as a boy, so he acts kind of like her)

Bradley (He's Bubbles as a boy, he acts like her too, but not to the point of being too much like her)

Bruce (He's Buttercup as a boy)

Okay now the PowerPunk Boys. I also based them off a group meant to be counterparts to the PPNKG, but they will be used as the PowerPunk Boys for this. If anyone wants to search to see what they look like, go ahead. They are called the RowdyRanger Boys. I'll give a description below:

Benny (Berserk as a boy):

long spiked red hair, wears a head band with two spiked strips coming off, a red tank top, a black bracelet, and black jeans. (Has hot pink eyes)

Brad (Brat as a boy):

Looks like Bradly, but his hair is spiked at the edges and has darker eyes. And his clothes are darker.

Barron (Brute as a boy)

Has a Mohawk, dark green eyes, wears a dark green tank top under a black jacket, jeans, and spiked bracelets.

I shouldn't have to explain who the RowdyRuff Boys are. So I'll just start. If you want to request or suggest a scenario, go right ahead.

They are all in their teens. You can decide specific age around your own.


	2. How They Meet You

Brick

You were on your way home from school, feeling exhausted. You fixed your backpack straps and heard a strange noise. You stopped in front of an alley, trying to figure out what it was. Then you heard, in a low raspy voice, "Idiot." Then you were yanked into the alley. Before you could scream, a hand clamped over your mouth. Then you saw red. Red eyes, to be precise. You instantly recognized who it was, even with only seeing the eyes. It was Brick Jojo, leader of the RowdyRuff Boys. When they had gotten older, they started being more stealthy. Most were unable to figure out who did it until the PowerPuff Girls came to investigate. You felt a hand over your pocket, which contained your wallet. His red, soul crushing, eyes never left your (e/c) orbs. You didn't fight, knowing it would most likely end you. His actions stopped, his eyes narrowing in on yours. Like he was trying to look down your soul. He pulled away from you, almost making you gasp. He looked you head to toe then turned and walked down the alley, but before he did you could swear you heard him mutter "See ya later, babe."

Butch

Your were walking home from your 'best friend's' house. She yelled at you for making a small comment on her newest wardrobe. Saying maybe she should choose a style and stick to it. She threw you out after that, saying she didn't want to ever see you again. Not that you cared. This has happened before...maybe not just like that, but pretty much the same. You pulled out your phone, and someone ran past you. Your phone went flying out of your hand and slid into an alley. You sigh and went after it, when you stood up straight and started to wipe it off you were tackled from behind and onto the ground. A loud gasp left your lips and a small 'oomph' when you came in contact with the ground. In a mere second, you were flipped onto your back. You (e/c) eyes meeting glowing green ones. He put a hand around your throat and lifted the other, which started to glow an electric dark green. Out of pure instinct and terror, you brought your knee up hard. The light in his hand instantly faded, he froze then groaned as he fell off of you and clutched his groin protectively. You scrambled to your feet, backing against a wall. You knew who this was. Butch Jojo. One of the RowdyRuff Boys. His dark green eyes, now glowing, looked at you. Glaring slightly as he got to his feet, his eye twitching dangerously. "This isn't over." he growled and shot off. Leaving you stunned.

Boomer

You pulled your jacket closer to yourself, it was raining and you didn't have an umbrella. You were most definitely going to catch a cold or something. Just then you stopped and sneezed. "Great," you mutter.

"I'm getting sick." you said. Then you were shielded from the rain. You looked up to see an umbrella above your head. You looked to see who was helping you. They were blocked my the shadow of the umbrella, but once your eyes adjusted you gasped. Boomer Jojo, a RowdyRuff Boy. His face was emotionless. His deep blue eyes shining lightly as he stared at you. You were petrified. You heard him sigh, shifting slightly to stand under the umbrella too. Too close for your comfort, but you couldn't move at the moment. You looked at him, his hair falling from it's usual ruffled style and sticking to his face. He looked at you intently, "Just don't tell my brothers I helped you." he muttered. You blinked in surprise but smiled at the blonde boy. "O-okay." He then walked you home, mumbling that he'd see you again.

Berk

You were currently at the book store. You heard your favorite author recently published the fifth book in your favorite series. You were ecstatic, you wanted to get a copy as soon as you could. You were intently searching the fiction section. You were about to go to the next section, rounding the corner you ran into someone carrying a big stack of books. Thus, resulting in both you and whoever you ran into to fall to the ground, and the books to scatter everywhere. You sit up to see who you ran into. You see a long hair redhead grabbing his cap and fixing his straight hair. He placed his cap back on. You instantly recognized him. Berk Utonium. The leader of the PowerPuff Boys and one of the protectors of the city. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry." he said once he noticed you, getting to his knees he stood and helped you to your feet. Concern was in his light pink eyes. You felt heat rush to your face, "It's no problem, it was my fault for not looking." You said and smiled at him.

" Yes, but I couldn't see from my books." he said and stooped to start picking up his books. You gasp slightly.

"Here, let me help!" you said and stooped to help him. You both picked up the books and put them in a stack, and at the very top you saw the book you were looking for. You gasp once more, "I've been looking for a copy of this." you said as you looked at it. Berk looked from you to the book.

"It's the last copy they had." he said, and could see the disappointed look on your face. He smiled slightly as he grabbed the book and handed it to you. "Bu-" "Take it, so I have an excuse to see you again." he said and stood up with the rest of his books and walked away.

Bruce

You sighed, sitting on the park bench. It was getting late, but you didn't want to go home to your father. He started drinking after your mother left him for a younger man. And he became abusive. You weren't ready to go back for another beating. Your phone buzzed, and you saw it was a text from your dad. It was several curses and a demand as to where you were. You sigh again as you stood, turning and heading home. When you were about to exit the park, you bumped into someone. "Watch were your going!" he growled, but upon seeing your face he froze. You looked at him, easily recognizing his as Bruce Utonium, a PowerPuff Boy. "What happened to your face?" he asked and brushed your (h/c) hair from your bruised face. Bruises that hadn't healed from the last time you were beaten. "Nothing." you said, your face blank. You turned, thinking it best to find an alternate route. But he grabbed your arm, effectively stopping you. You could feel the muscles in his hand flex, telling you that he'd use his powers if he had to to stop you. "It isn't nothing." he said.

You broke down, and started crying. He released you, and surprised look on his face. He clearly wasn't used to crying girls. He stiffly pulled you into a hug and petted your hair as you cried into his hoodie. "It's okay." he muttered, sounding a bit awkward. You started telling him everything. And he seemed to get angry, but managed to keep it in. He released you, smiling kindly. "It'll get better, I'm sure." he said. This seemed out of character for him, he was usually exploding in anger or was simply stoic. He then muttered about having to deal with something and that he'd see you again. He then shot off, leaving you alone. But you felt a bit better.

Bradley

You were in your favorite place, art class. You felt best when painting or drawing. It made you feel free, even though all the other girls made fun of your work. You were just about to finish when someone tapped on your shoulder. You looked over to see one of the girls that usually sat and snickered at you while you worked. "Can I borrow your blue paint?" she asked, smiling a little. You smiled too and handed her the paint, you turned back but felt something on your head... she had dumped to paint on your head. You could feel it oozing down your forehead. You could hear the girls laughing, and you cursed the fact the teacher had stepped out. You felt a hand on your chin and your head was tipped back, revealing a certain blonde classmate. Bradley Utonium, the blue PowerPuff Boy. You were curious and shocked by his action, but he then used a cloth to wipe away the paint from your forehead. He had done it so paint didn't get your eyes. He was so caring, even to those he barely knew. You could hear a few of the girls scoff, "Why are you helping her, Bradley Bay." one asked. Using a nickname, most girls called him that. You could see him turn his head to them, pausing his actions with you. You could see the sadness in his eyes, like he was shocked that they did something like this. Then it turned slightly angry,

"Why would you do this?" he asked.

"Because she deserved it!" another exclaimed.

"Why did she deserve it?" Bradley asked, his voice starting to get lower. Only slightly, it was clear he was getting mad. The question made the girls fall silent, with the rest of the class. Who all had been chattering about what had just happened. The girls tried to find an answer, but Bradley beat them to it. "Exactly, she didn't deserve it." he snapped, then continued to get paint out of your hair. After he was sure it wouldn't drip into your hair, he helped you up and said he'd walk you to the nurse so she cold help. You muttered a thank you, too shy to say anything else. After he left you at the nurses office, he told you that he'd see you later but that he needed to get back to class the clean up the paint that got on the floor.

Benny

You were running, the bullies on your tail. Life in Viletown (just so you know, your in their respective towns and dimensions) was hard, no one actually cared about crime or bullies. In fact, they idolized three villains that destroyed the town on a regular basis. You continued to run. You were one of the good souls of Viletown, but you could be rude and snarky from time to time. But compared to what your classmates did in a day, it was like you were worshiping those you were rude to. You ran all the way to the park, the group of bullies now threatening to use your innards to decorate their Christmas trees. They'd probably do it too. Your foot caught on something, sending you own. You could hear the bullies getting closer, laughing at your fall. You sprained your ankle, there was no way you'd be getting up to flee anytime soon. You-turned over onto your back and clenched your eyes shut. Waiting for pain, but it didn't come. You heard them gasp, you open your eyes. All the bullies were being held in the air. By Benny Plutonium. You stiffened as the redhead boy sneered at the ones he held with his headband. His judging hot pink eyes landed on you for a moment before he flung the bullies away. You looked past him, seeing his brothers look in the direction the bullies went, and snickering. You were... terrified. Benny approached you, a predatory smirk gracing his face. His strides long and confident.

He stopped in front of you, then his brothers were beside him. "Ooh, she's cute~" Brad, his blonde brother, said. His tone was seductive as he looked you over, clearly undressing you with his eyes. Benny smacked him, making him let out a loud gasp of shock and clutched his nose. Though you doubted it actually hurt. Barron snickered at his younger brother who was now wailing, saying that his nose was broken.

Benny knelled in front of you, his hair nearly touching the ground. "You okay, love?" he said. It shocked you that he asked. You knew he acted like he was from England because he thought it would make him sound smarter. You stayed silent. He sighed and stood, extending a hand to you. You stared at it, and when you took too long to take it, he roughly grabbing your shoulders and hoisted you up. Making you wince at his strength.

"Here, I'll take you home." he said, then looked back at his dumbfounded brothers, smirking. "Don't wait up." he said and took to the air. It shocked you greatly, and you didn't let your guard down. He'd probably drop you. But, he took you to your house, and it scared you that he knew where you lived. He sat you down on your steps and smiled at you, "Later, love." he said and left.

Barron

You were at work, at a fast food place. It wasn't the best, but it was all you could do. You were working the register when you heard screaming outside, and could see people running outside. It didn't scare you really. The PowerPunk Boys were at it again. You just prayed they were simply terrorizing, and not robbing buildings. You then heard shouting, clearly from the air. Meaning the RowdyRunk Girls had arrived to try and stop the boys. You could hear the battle and most people had fled the restaurant. Then you heard something really loud, then something, or better someone, crashed through the front of the restaurant. You ducked behind the counter for a moment before peeking over to see Barren in a little hole, shaking debris from his Mohawk. He growled, it made you whimper. His head snapped to your direction. Making you duck back behind the counter. You could hear him get up, a dark chuckle leaving his lips. You could hear the debris crunch under his boots. You look up as he laughed again, "Come on out, sweetie, no use hiding." he said. You sigh and begin to stand, feeling your confidence come back. If you were going to die, then you would make the best of it. You smiled at him, "Hello, sir , what can I get for you?" you say brightly, like you say to customers. He seemed stunned, but then he grinned evilly. Something hit his in the back of the head, halting him. You look past him to see a girl, Brazen of the RowdyRunk Girls, glaring at him. "Leave her alone!" she snarled. Barren looked at you, "See ya later, sweetie." he said and launched himself at Brazen.

Brad

You were trying to block out the noise. Muffled thumps and moans were coming from your mom's room. It was disturbing that she brought her clients home, but if she didn't do what she does you'd be homeless and probably dead. In the next hour you heard the front door open and slam shut, signaling man was gone. You got up to check on your mom, she stepped into the hall, a robe on. "Hi, (y/n)." she said and smiled at you. "Can you get some stuff from the store for me?" she asked, making you wince. You knew that meant another man was on the way. "Sure, Ma." you said and she gave you the money. "What do you need?" you asked, biting your lip. You really didn't want to know. "Condoms, band aids, and chocolate." she said. You were off, trying to erase the sounds from your mind. You got the stuff from the store, having to have the hormonal teenage boy cashier who kept grinning and winking. You were nearly home, when you were tackled into an alley. Before you could scream a hand clamped over your mouth. You (e/c) eyes met a pair of dark glowing blue eyes. You instantly knew who it was. Brad Plutonium. You stiffened and began to thrash against him, but he simply pushed against the wall. Tears started to leak out of your eyes. You could see him grin in the dark, his teeth glinting dimly. Brad was known throughout the city to rape women ever since he turned thirteen. Most of the girls dreamed he would do it to them, simply because he was the 'Sexy Bad Boy' type that all the girl lusted over. But you'd prefer to keep your virginity, so you kept thrashing against him. His grin fell as you continued to struggle, he seemed to be thinking. He released you, "See ya later, doll." he said and took to the air.

[Yay! Finally got the first chapter up. Thanks for those who were waiting, sorry for the wait. I've been trying to come up with ideas for each scenario. I promise these will come faster, just be patient please. If you have ideas for scenarios, please don't hesitate to comment and tell me. If you want other characters from the show, tell me. It can be a genderbent character or an actual character. Just tell me. Thanks sweeties! And I want to thank the guys too!

Brick: Why am I here again? [me: because I said you are]

Butch: *asleep* [me: I dare someone to wake him up!]

Boomer: *fidgeting* [me:you okay?] I didn't save someone! *hides in the corner from his brothers*

Berk: It was my pleasure to be here, Bethany. [me: *glomps* why must you be so cute!]

Bruce: No problem, as long as I don't have to do something stupid. [me: maybe]

Bradley: It's fun here, I like seeing Bethany! [me: *double glomps* So cute!]

Benny: It's fun to torment Bethany *flicks my nose* [me: hey, stop it or I'll let (y/n) cut your hair next chapter!] *stops and scowls*

Barron: Whatever. [me: *gasp* well!]

Brad: I like to spend time with Bethany *looks at me and grins* [me: Pervert! *starts pelting him with pillows I get from nowhere*]

Thanks for reading!]


	3. He Tells You He Loves You

Brick

You were currently running around the park, an angry redhead behind you. Brick had come back to see you, scaring you at first but you warmed up to him and you guys became friends. And now he was chasing you, trying to get his hat back from you. He had been teasing you, so you snatched his cap from his head and darted. You took notice that he wasn't using his powers, and it confused you. He could've easily gotten his cap back by flying. "(y/n), give me my hat!" he shouted, finally managing to snag your collar and completely halt you. You gasp as he lifting you up to where your feet were barely touching the ground. You didn't struggle, knowing it would most likely rip your shirt, which was a situation you didn't want to be a part of. Brick held out his hand for his cap. You sighed and put it in his hand. He put in back on and dropped you, making you fall and land on your behind. He glared down at you as you crossed your arms and pouted at him, his red eyes seemingly piercing through you. They used to scare you, reminding you of blood, but now all you saw were rubies. They were quite beautiful, but you wouldn't be telling him that anytime soon. Brick gritted his teeth, feeling his gut tighten. Why does she have to so cute? he asked himself, but didn't let anything change in his expression as he held a hand out to you. You pouted stubbornly and looked away from him, you could here him sigh before he grabbed your arm and forced you up. But, misjudging the strength he used to pull you up, he pull you right into his chest. Nearly throwing him off balance. You both froze there for a moment, before you pulled away from him. A light pink dusting you cheeks, and you could swear, just for a moment, that his was too. "Uh, thanks." you said and scratched the back of your neck and grinning nervously at him. When you opened your eyes, you noticed he was simply staring at you. It made you feel embarrassed, "Okay," he said but didn't take his eyes off of you.

"Well, bye." you said, turning around to leave. You didn't feel like hanging around anymore, but when you started walking he grabbed your wrist. You looked back at him, but he had his head down. His bangs and cap keeping you from seeing his eyes. But, you could clearly see that his face was flushed. You blinked a few times and relaxed, and gasped as he tugged you back. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders to keep you against his chest. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, making your own blush darken. You felt him shutter and heard him let out a shuddering breath. "D-don't, don't go." he said, his voice cracking. Something that doesn't usually happen. You bit your lip, "Okay." you say softly.

"I love you."

Butch

You stared down at the dark haired male out cold on your couch. Butch had arrived at your door, in desperate need of medical care. Apparently he had gotten into a fight with his older brother, Brick, getting beaten slightly, then running off and ended up demolishing two buildings and getting his behind handed to him by the PowerPuff Girls. When he arrived, he had been wheezing, meaning he had broken ribs. His wrists seemed fractured, and he was badly bruised. So, you being the caring person you are, dragged him to your kitchen and ran to get first aid. You had flushed when he took off his shirt, revealing his toned, but bruised, chest. You wrapped his chest, wrists, left knee, and right ankle. You put cream on bruises, and band aids on cuts. You gave him some painkillers and gave him one of your oversized tanktops, which was lime green. He at first refused to wear it, since lime green was his counterpart Buttercup's color. But after some arguing, you got him to put it on. Then he passed out on your couch. Now you were staring at him over the side of the couch, he'd grunt every now and again, but he seemed to be healing quickly. The bruises were already faded.

Soon you got bored staring at him and moved to sit in front of the couch, you were about to turn the tv on when his hand shot out and clamped around your wrist. You gasped and looked back at Butch. His eyes were half open, his eyes held a bored glimmer, and he was emotionless. In one movement, you were yanked up and onto the couch with him. He shifted to lay on his back, with you being held to his chest. Your face flared you as he rested a hand on you waist. He laid his other arm around your back to keep you in place. You didn't struggle, knowing he could damage you. You feel him place his chin on top of you head. He let out a sigh, "I love you." he muttered.

Boomer

You giggled slightly at the blonde in front of you, who had vanilla ice cream on the tip of his nose. After Boomer helped you, it took a week before he resurfaced to you, but he had a bruised cheek and a slightly swollen eye. When you asked what happened, he told you that his brother Butch had apparently been following him to see what he did when he wasn't with his brothers, saw him help you, and told Brick. And when Brick confronted him, it ended with Boomer retaliating and getting into a fight with Brick. Brick obviously won, and most of the injuries that Boomer got healed except the bruised cheek and swollen eye. Boomer has been visiting you ever since, and today he offered to treat you to ice cream. He had gotten vanilla, which you learned was his favorite (especially if it had chocolate and peanut butter chunks in it), and you had gotten (favorite ice cream flavor). And now, you couldn't help but giggle at him as he over shot it and got a glob on the tip of his nose. His eyes were currently crossed to see it, which made you laugh harder. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and confusion. It made him all the cuter to you. You couldn't help but think he was cute, even though he and his brothers destroyed the city on a daily basis. And some of the things that came out of his mouth, so stupid yet adorable.

You bit your lip slightly, stifling the giggles as Boomer gave you a slight glare before bringing his ice cream up and tapping it against your nose. You gasped slightly, and playfully glared as he smirked. He chuckled as you pouted and wiped it away. He wiped the ice cream off his own nose. You rolled his eyes, "Your mean." you said. You turned away from him and walked away, knowing he'd follow. You could see Boomer beside you now, and it seems he'd disposed of his ice cream. You had finished yours earlier. He had his arms behind his head, his eyes closed. He seemed to be thinking. Suddenly, he stopped. You stopped too. He opened his eyes and stared at you, his face emotionless. Something strange on him, he usually had some sort of emotion on his face. His gaze suddenly shot skyward, you followed it. A red and dark green streak went across the sky and you could faintly hear someone calling out for Boomer. You gasped as you were tugged into a nearby alley, by Boomer. You gasp as he pulled you against his chest, and you felt your face flush.

He had a firm grip on your waist as he watched the streaks that were his brothers streak across the sky in search of him. They stopped a moment and you could just barely make them out in the sky, then they started heading towards the alley you and Boomer were hiding in. You could feel Boomer tense. The next thing you knew, were were pushed down beside a dumpster, by Boomer. He knelt in front of you, giving a weak smile. Something swirled in his eyes, he leaned forward and kissed the tip of your nose. Once again, you felt heat rush to your face. He stood slightly, muttering a quick, "I love you." before zooming off towards his brothers before they could get to the alley and find you. You stared after the streak and once they all three were heading away, you stood up, dusted yourself off and smiled.

Berk

"Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore.'" You clap a bit as Berk finished reading. He smiled and did a mock bow for you. It made you giggle. He grinned and sat back down on the bed next to you. After you finished the book he gave you, you went back to the store to see if you could find him, to let him have it so he could read it. He said that he had found another copy and that you could keep the book, but you two started talking about various things and you two became the best of friends.

Currently, he was helping you with a book report. He offered to read it to you, and, you wanting to hear him talk (because he has a beautiful reading voice), you agreed. You were at his house now, having met his mother and brothers before you and him were excused to his room, which was surprisingly pink, where you two were working. You were writing notes while he read for your report, and Berk was reading it over to see if it made sense (Me: 'Cause he's just so smart and nice! Berk: Shouldn't we be getting on with the story? Me:Right!). He was smiling as he read, that's a good sign. He put it down and smiled at you, "Perfect." he said. It made you smile too, but you felt a blush creeping up you cheeks.

"Uh," you muttered as you realized he was staring at you.

"Is there something on my face?" you said, and Berk froze. "Huh? What?! No!" he said, his face quickly flushing as he looked away and started playing with his fingers. He seemed rather flustered. You've never seen him change emotions that quickly. It was startling.

"Berk, are you alright?" you said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at you, It's now or never. He thought as he stared into your stunning (e/c) eyes.

"I, uh..." he trailed off, looking around the room.

"JUST TELL HER ALREADY!" You jumped at the two loud voices from the door. Berk glared at it before standing up and stalking over, pulling it open to reveal his brothers. Bradley was hiding behind Bruce, who just glared at Berk. "You two were spying on us?!" Berk said, angrily. "We'll leave if you tell her." Bruce said, crossing his arms,

"Tell me what?" you asked, feeling left out of whatever loop that was rotating around the brothers.

"You tell her, or I will." Bruce said, his tone threatening. Though Berk wasn't facing you, you could tell he was glaring at his brother. Berk took one step back, and slammed the door. You could see Berk's shoulders slump. Then he turned to you, he was blushing. He gave a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that." he said.

"What was he talking about, Berk? Don't lie to me." you said, crossing your arms and giving him a stern look. He sighed before making his way back over to the bed and sitting down. He pulled his cap off and set it on the nightstand, then smoothed out the hairs that went astray.

"(y/n), before I answer that, can you tell me what you see when you look at me? Why your my friend and why you put up with me?" he said, looking at the floor between his feet.

Your features softened when you looked at him, did he doubt you were his friend? You laid a hand on his shoulder, "Berk, you are the most sensitive, sweet, kind-hearted boy I have ever known. No one could convince me otherwise." you said, tugging his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms loosely around your shoulders and buried his face in your neck and sighed. It sounded relieved.

"(y/n), I love you."

Bruce

You sighed, pulling on the lab coat and goggles that Ms. Utonium, or Professor Utonium as she preferred to be called in her lab, gave you so you could help her. After the little encounter with Bruce at the park, he told his mother, and as soon as she caught wind of it, she was furious. She had a lawsuit set out against your abusive father, not only had you taken away from him, but had him sent to prison.

Ms. Utonium then got you an apartment, since your old enough to live on your own (if your not, pretend you are). At first you refused, saying you could stay with friend and save up for an apartment, but she wouldn't have any of that. She said you could pay her off by helping her in the lab and you could have diner with her and her sons. You were timid at first, because you weren't used to such generosity and niceness, and your were still badly bruised. But for the first week you worked with Ms. Utonium, she put medicine on the bruises and they quickly faded.

Now, it was your third week working with her. You mainly fetched her things, carried things for her, helped her mix things and took notes. You had a mild interest in science, so it was sort of fun (if you don't like science, please pretend you do).

Today, you were watching her train the boys in the simulation room. Bruce was currently inside, fighting several monsters at once. Behind you stood Bradley and Berk, which, unbeknownst to you, were smirking and they watch their brother.

Bruce finished them off, and started going overkill, and it took several moments for Ms. Utonium to get him to stop through the mic. Bruce huffed as the simulation faded to the little white room. He floated out, and landed next to his mother. He crossed his arms, but you could help but notice how he resisted the smirk that fought its way onto his face. Bradley bounced slightly, volunteering to go next. He zoomed into room.

You had learned that Bradley, though the sweetheart he was, that he had a very dark and violent side. You've seen it once before, in the room, and it scared you to the point of never looking at the blond the same way again. As Bradley started fighting the two large monster, you saw Bruce leave the room. You heard Berk clear his throat, making you turn to look at him. He made a motion with his chin to follow Bruce. You nodded and followed the green wearing boy out as he made his way to the kitchen, getting a glass of water. You bit your lip as you snuck up behind him and jumped onto his back, making him gasp and nearly drop his glass.

"Hi Bruce." you said. He growled, "Get off." he muttered and took another sip of his water. You pouted but got off.

"You did good today, Bruce." you said, smiling as he turned to face you. "Whatever." he said as he leaned against the counter. You smiled, mentally hating the way he acted, but you had seen his softer side. That day in the park, how he helped. And the first week, you were terrified, thinking your father would come a kill you. Bruce visited you every night, and every time he found you crying. He'd wrap his arms around your shoulders, awkwardly though, and attempted to comfort you. It was clear he hadn't been used to that, so you didn't mind that he was rough around the edges. He, though he'd deny it if you ever told him, was a sweetheart.

He seemed to think about something, as he stared at you. Right as he was seemed to be about to say something, you heard Ms. Utonium call your name. You turned and went to go to her. But when you got to the door, Bruce's hand clamped around your forearm. You gasped as he tugged you back, into his chest. He buried his face in your shoulder. You felt your face flare up. "(y/n), I have to tell you something." he mumbled into your shoulder.

"W-what is it?" you said, cursing the crack in your voice.

Bruce released your arm and wrapped his arms around your waist, sighing, and nuzzled his head into your neck before looking up at your face. His face was calm, a small smile playing at his lips, his eyes glimmering happily.

"I love ya."

Bradley

You giggled as you and Bradley skipped rope together. He was smiling at you. After the incident with the paint, and the bullies, they stopped attacking you. Bradley was there to protect you. He seemed attached to you, wanting to be your 'best friend' and everything. He was a sweetheart, so how could you say no? So, everyday when you had free time during gym you and him would play little kids games. It was childish, yes, but he simply loved playing them with you. Once again, how could you say no? Soon you two stopped, panting slightly. Well, at least you were. You two found a place to sit so you could talk.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Bradley asked, rocking slightly as he sat there. What was tomorrow, you might ask, it's Valentines Day.

You sighed, "Not really." you said.

Bradley cocked his head to the side, sending his hair askew. "Why not?" he asked.

"I don't really have someone special to spend it with." you said looking at the other kids in the gym who were playing basket ball or walking, or just talking with friends. You could point out about three couples.

"I'm sure someone will ask you to be their Valentine." Bradley assured.

"Yeah, maybe." though you weren't so sure.

The Next Day

You were a bit deterred. It felt like Bradley was avoiding you all day. When you did see him, it was either in class where a girl was giving him a valentine, or candy. Or you'd see him in the hall, where a girl was giving him a valentine or candy. It made you feel like crying.

Finally, it was time for Art class. You made your way in and sat behind your assigned easel. You looked at the paper someone clipped to it. It read: (y/n), the loveless. The lonely. The worthless. You heard some girls giggle behind you. You just unclipped it from your canvas, crumpled it up and turned your head to look at them. "Immaturity. It's the sign of a little girl, not a woman." you said angrily before shooting the paper into the trash can. When the girls made no moved stand or confront you, you sat down.

You looked over to Bradley, he was intently working on a painting. You could see he had paint on his hands, and a little on his face, but you couldn't see the painting. You shrugged and went to work on your own painting. Which ended up being a shattered heart, surrounded by crumpled flowers and busted boxes of chocolates. By the time you finished, it was just about time to leave. About five minutes left in class. You covered your easel and went to wash your brushes and hands. On your way back to your seat, you couldn't help but notice the absence of Bradley, as well as his painting. It was strange, but you ignored it. Thinking that maybe he and his brothers were called to fight crimes. He was a super hero after all.

As you sat back down, the teacher stood at the front of the room. "Everybody, Bradley Utonium would like to pass out his valentines." she said. And Bradley walked into the room with a bag. You resisted the urge to sigh again. Probably wasn't one for you. You watched as he gave every other girl a card and small boxes of chocolates, which none of could've been more than a dollar a piece. But each girl still gushed and hugged him with a big thank you. You mentally scoff, they were probably going to throw the chocolate away so they wouldn't 'ruin' their figures.

Bradley finally made his way to you. You gave him a forced smile. He reached into his bag and brought out a box. It was pretty big for a valentine. He gave it to you. You could feel the eyes of every other girl on you. You opened the back. You first pulled out the card. You looked up to Bradley, who was looking at you expectantly. You opened the card, which the cover was nothing but roses. On the inside, it read: I've contemplated what a perfect girl is. And always came up with something and each one was different. But only recently did I realize. I didn't want a perfect girl. I wanted the perfect woman. And that, is you. (y/n).

You looked up to Bradley, who motioned to the box. Next, you pulled out a large box of chocolates. This one seemed more expensive than the ones he gave to the other girls. Next came out a single blue rose. You could feel the anger and jealousy of all the others girls building up as you pulled out a wrapped present.

You once again looked to Bradley, who was once again looking at you expectantly. You took a deep breath and tore the wrapping paper off. It was a painting. A painting of a picture. It was you in Bradley's arms, in the air. One time, Bradley had offered to take you home, and took to the air with you. He had been holding you right under your bum, and you were holding on for dear life. Somehow he managed to get his phone out and took a picture. That caught your and his upper body, as well as Townsville below and behind you. That's what this painting depicted. It looked just like the picture, which a copy of was clipped to the top corner.

Tears stung your eyes as you looked up to the blond. "Flip it over." he said and smiled softly. You looked on the back. Glued to the back was a blue heart made out of construction paper. On it, it said: Will you be my valentine?

"Bradley, I love it." you said as you looked up at him. Happy tears streaming down your face.

"And I love you." he said, happily.

Benny

You grumbled angrily. "Oh, shut up. Your hair is a mess!" Brad said as he pulled a brush through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Barron and Benny were sitting on your couch, watching, quite amused as their younger brother groomed you. After your ankle had healed, the pink (or rather, Hot pink) PowerPunk had returned, much like he promised. That was two weeks ago. And know, you were stuck with the three. And Brad had been itching to groom and dress you. To 'make you his dolly' as Benny had once joked. Today, Brad had cleaned you, he first tried to bathe you but you refused, so he cleaned everything he could reach which was a lot since you were wearing a tank top and really short shorts. Then he gave you a mani-pedi, cut your nails, put a clear coat on them. And now he was attempting to untangle your hair. The only thing you knew, is that if he tried to cut or color your hair, he was going the be smacked.

When Brad was content with being able to completely pull a brush through your hair without snags, he placed the brush on the table and clapped his hands together happily. "Oh! I have to get you some new clothes! Yours are simply horrid." he said, but you simply rolled your eyes at the comment.

Brad huffed, then stood and walked over to his brothers. He grabbed Barron's arm and yanked him up, "Your coming to help me." he said.

"What? Why?!" Barron said as Brad yanked him, only managing to drag him a little since Barron was stronger.

"Because, your better at busting through walls." Brad said. You stiffened at that comment, but Barron had shrugged and they were gone in a flash. Leaving you with Benny, who patted the seat beside him. Since you were on a stool. You stood and went over, plopping next to him. You let out a sigh, mentally hoping that Brad didn't choose something embarrassing.

"What's the matter, Love?" Benny asked, putting an arm around your shoulders. He always acted affectionate towards you, it was like he liked you but you knew that he did, just...not like that.

"Nothings wrong." you muttered.

You could feel Benny's muscles tense in his arm, which was around your shoulders. Before you could do anything or respond, he had you pinned the couch, straddling your waist.

"Your not going to tell me?" he asked, as if you weren't in a compromising position in revealing clothes.

"I said that nothing was wr-" your sentence was cut off with your abrupt laughter as Benny started tickling you. You struggled to make him stop, but he managed to keep you down. Having super strength and all.

"B-Benny! St-ah!-op!" He grinned down at you.

He leaned down, close to your face, still tickling your sides. Making you bite your lip, but stray giggles still flowed from your throat.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." he said and chuckled as you whimpered through your giggles.

You gritted your teeth, unsure how to tell him. You've had a crush on the evil redhead since he saved you from your murderous bullies. You took the deepest breath you could as he tickled you.

"You! Your what's wrong!" you shouted. He froze, staring down at you. Those judging hot pink eyes seemed to analyze what you just said. Then hurt crept into them, "What's wrong with me?" he asked. His voice soft, like he didn't trust it.

You sat up, as he moved off of you. "It's not you, it's me, and how I feel about you." you said sighing. Thinking it best just to tell him and get it over with.

"Benny, you see the thing is, I really li-"

"(y/n), I love you."

Barron

You had to get a new job. Since Barron basically demolished your last place of employment, because he (and Brazen) kept crashing and throwing each other back down. Of course Brazen was the last one to crash because her sisters had to retrieve her before they retreated. Bush, Benny's counterpart, had given a small apology for the damage before they flew away. Now, you worked in another fast food restaurant. Located on the opposite side of the street as your old job. Could you have done better? Maybe. Did you? No, because trying to find a better job would mean you'd be willing to lose it the next time the PowerPunks terrorized the city. So, not worth it. This was your third week working here.

On the second day of you working there, the Punks came. Making just about everyone in the building freeze. They looked around before walking straight up to the counter. And who would be at the register? Oh, but you of course. You, really not being in the mood, gave them a big smile and asked what you could get for them. In which Barron chuckled, "Didn't I tell you she had a smart mouth?" he said to his brothers. Who smirked and grinned.

"But you didn't say she was pretty." Brad said, pouting then grinning in your direction. His eyes scanned over you, but you stood there, smiling, waiting for them to do whatever they were going to do. After a moment, they ordered. And you served them with a smile. Let's just say you got a raise for your bravery.

Everyday since then, Barron came back with and without his brothers. He'd order the same thing, Three double cheese burgers, a large fry, chicken fingers, a mint milkshake, and a coke. Before he'd go over the the booth closest the the counter, scaring off anyone who was there, before sitting, and eating. He'd always face you when he was eating, and you'd catch him staring. When you'd meet his gaze, he'd grin at you. With or without food in his mouth. You found it oddly charming. Sometime during the second week of him doing this, you took and early lunch and ate with him. It shocked him, but he didn't reject you for it. You talked about various things, finding you had a few things in common. Like horror movies, the stars (this shocked you, because he threatened that if you told anyone he'd send you to one of those stars), certain country songs, and mint smoothies. You sat with him everyday that he came, which was everyday.

The first time you sat with him and his brothers, by the time they left you were dubbed the PowerPunk Girl. And Brad has given you the nickname 'little sister' and has vowed to protect you. It made you smile. Every time they leave, Brad hugs you tightly, Benny ruffles your hair, and Barron gives you a tip for your 'service' for that day. Since they don't actually pay for their meals. You knew the money was stolen, but you didn't care. Why should you be nice when everyone in town was a crook?

And today, the third Monday you've work at the restaurant, and you were worried. Barron, nor his brothers have shown up yet. There were no signs of them, or that they were destroying anything. It was ten minutes past the time that Barron usually shows up. Some of the people seemed at ease, happy they hadn't shown.

Right when you thought he wouldn't show, the front doors flew open. There stood Barron, stoic as ever. But you were still worried. He was bruised, had a cut along his cheek, and he seemed to be favoring his left leg. He stalked to the counter, limping slightly. But it wouldn't be noticeable to the other patrons of the restaurant. When he got there, "Sorry, I'm late. I'll have my usual." he said and grunted. You stared at him a moment before going to retrieve his meal and to get your own. By the time you got back, he was already in the booth. You brought him the food and sat with him. Examining his injuries as you sat there. He had already opened one of the burgers and took a bite.

He apologized for being late. He doesn't apologize to anyone. When he saw you were staring, he shot you a grin like he always does. But, you could tell it was forced. You sighed, "What happened?" you asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he took another bite. You didn't answer, you just stared at him. After he swallowed that bite, he sat the burger down and sighed before massaging his temples. "That damn Bruce." he growled.

Bruce? The PowerPuff Boy? What did he have to do with the way Barron was acting. Barron slammed his fist down on the table, nearly breaking it. Making several people there jump and move away.

"I just can't beat him, how is he stronger than me?!" he shouted, not caring about the others. Most of which started to flee at the outburst. Oh. Barron was mad that he couldn't win... You reached over the table and put a hand on his shoulder. Making his tense and look up at you. "Barron, your the strongest guy I know. Do you want to know why?"

"You haven't met Bruce." he said.

"No, because you haven't hurt me." he seemed shocked at this.

"In the time I've known who you are, you've hurt everybody that came into view. But you haven't laid a hand on me for the purpose of harm. It shows me you have a heart, and that's what makes you strong. Not being able to beat someone." you said, smiling at him as he straightened. You pulled your hand back and rested it on his, which was on the table. He sighed, "Can I tell you something?" he asked, looking away. You nodded, and he looked into your eyes. His eyes flaring with determination.

"(y/n), I love you."

Brad

You watched in horror as Brad went through your clothes and threw out a majority of them. After coming back to see you, he demanded to see where you lived. Though, you were sure he either already knew or could easily find out. Now, he didn't want to see your home the first day he came back to see you, which was weeks after his attempt at...fondling you. And before demanding to see your home he spent two weeks around you. At first, it was like he was stalking you, but you've grown to enjoy his company. He may be a pervert, a little rude. But in a way, he was like one of your old girl friends. He doesn't mind that you call him that, since he does technically acts like a girl. And now, he was tearing your closet and dresser from the insides out. He kept saying things like "Horrid, disgusting, what year is this? How old are you anyways?!" But you didn't mind. Finally, he seems satisfied now that he's emptied your closet and dressers and threw away all your clothes. He stood, grabbed your hand and dragged you out. Saying goodbye to your mom, who was drinking a coffee in the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" you asked.

"To get you new clothes, you don't have anymore." he said.

"You threw them out."

"Because they were horrible!"

You sigh and let him pull you along. As you were dragged down the sidewalk, people stepped out of the way as Brad passed. Several teenage girls shyly greeted him, but he ignored them and continued to drag you. Soon you came to a store, it looked like it held expensive clothes. Brad dragged you in. As soon as he stepped foot in, everyone froze. He seemed pleased with the reaction as he dragged you in.

He finally released you as he started going through racks of clothes. You stood there, slightly unnerved. People were staring at you, terrified. Some seemed shocked that you were so calmly standing there.

After Brad felt happy with some selections he made, he grabbed your hand again and dragged you where the change rooms were. The women and girls that were there quickly vacated the area. Brad pushed one outfit into your arms and forced you into the room, telling you to change. You sighed as he pulled the door shut. You looked in the mirror. Before looking at the dress he gave you. It was blue (Brad: Of course! Me: You can't interrupted the story!), had a gold belt, and the sleeve had sequins. You sighed again and changed into it, before peeking out. Brad saw you and grinned. You pouted before stepping out. Brad clapped his hands together happily.

In the next several minutes, you changed into several outfits and showed them to Brad. All, he was please with. After you finished trying on all his picks, he gathered them and walked to the counter. You followed and looked past him to the cashier. Poor girl looked terrified. "Bags these." Brad said. The girl quickly put them in bags and handed them to him. Brad grabbed them and grabbed your hand and dragged you out. You were heading in the direction of your house. "Brad?"

He hummed in response, looking back at you. "Why are you nice to me?" you asked.

He stopped, nearly making you walk into him. He seemed to be thinking as he turned to face you. He dropped the bags that had your new clothes in them. He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you into a hug.

"Because, (y/n), I love you."

Thanks everyone for being patient with me. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to go as fast I can, but I'm backed up with school. I hope you like these, and they'll get better, I promise. Thanks guys!

Brick: Whatever. (Me:What would (y/n) say if she say you were being mean to me!) Shut up, she doesn't control me. (Me: Oh (y/-) Fine, sorry!

Butch: *Somehow still asleep, but he keeps muttering something*

Boomer: Your welcome, I'm happy I met (y/n).

Berk: I'm still happy to be here.

Bruce: As long as nothing embarrassing happens (Me: Like you smiling?)

Bradley: *hugs Bethany and (y/n)* I'm so happy!

Benny: As long as I have my Love, I'm happy to be here. (Me: What? No rude comments at me?) Not today.

Barron: *fell asleep, flushed, keeps muttering your name*

Brad: I'm just happy I have my Dolly! (Me: He's talking about you.)

Thanks for reading!


	4. The RowdyRock Boys

(I know the creator of the RRkB meant for them to actually be evil, but for my scenarios they will be good boys with bad boys flare. If that makes sense. Anyways, let start, shall we!)

How They Meet You

Blaze

Today just had to be the best day in your entire life. NOT! You've been miserable since the moment you rolled out of bed that morning. If you could've gone back and not gotten out of bed that morning, I think you'd kill anyone who tried to stop you.

First, you woke up late. Stumbled to get ready for school, ended up having to take a second shower after you spilled your breakfast all over your clothes. Then you had to run to school, having missed the bus. Had to deal with guys calling out inappropriate things (not that they usually didn't, most guys in Viletown were sick pervs.) because your shirt wasn't on completely right. The first couple buttons had been undone so they all got a good view of your cleavage as your rushed to class, trying to ignore them. Then you get scolded by your teacher for almost being late, having made it moments before the bell.

Then every girl in your class wanted to pick on you by how you arrived, asking who you banged before school because your clothes were disarray and your hair not completely combed. Called you a slut in just about every variation. But, you did your best to ignore it.

Next, at lunch, as you were walking to get your lunch, some guy thought it would be the greatest idea to yank your skirt down. And you knew more than one person was taking pictures or filming as you pulled it back up and slapped the guy. Then you got stuck with the worst choice for lunch, their mystery meat surprise and sponge cake. Which you instantly threw away.

Next, your math teacher failed you on a quiz simply because you looked out the window for a moment to think a problem through, thinking you were cheating because their was another student immediately to your right. Then you once again missed the bus, so you had to run home, shower, and get ready for your part time job. For the next two hours you were squirming under the gaze of your lesbian cougar boss as you did your best to serve smoothies and donuts to the customers in an extremely short skirt.

And finally! The PowerPunk Girls decided to terrorize the city, in the area closest to your work. Throwing a chunk of building through the front windows of the store. So, now, you were running for your life. Now, usually, when this happened, you simply hid. But, the three super powered girls decided to chase you. Pretending to try and grab you, but just let you run or dodge. Laughing as you screamed for them to leave you alone. You were terrified. These girls could kill you if they truly wanted to, but for now you were simply a laugh.

You skidded to a stop at the red head leader, Berserk, landed in front of you. You skidded straight into her, and she grabbed you by the front of your shirt. Lifting you into the air as she lifted off into the air. You gripped her wrist so your shirt wouldn't rip and so that she couldn't drop you. Out of the corner of your eyes, you could see her sisters creeping towards you. Clearly going to do something to harm you. But then they were tackled by a green and blue streak. You knew who they were. The RowdyRock Boys.

"Put her down." you heard a voice behind you. You leaned your head back to look at who it was. Blaze Momo, the leader of the RowdyRock Boys.

"Why should I listen to you?" Berserk said, making you shake a little as she moved. Which made you tighten your grip on her wrists.

"She's done nothing to you, just put her down." Blaze said, moving a bit closer as if he would snatch you from her.

"I could just drop her." Berserk said, shaking you a bit to prove her point.

"Then do it." Blaze said.

"What?!" you shout, clinging tighter to Berserk's arm. Berserk seemed pleased as she released you, flinging you off her arms.

You screamed as you plummeted down, flailing your arms in an attempted to catch something. Even though it would probably break your arms by how fast you were falling.

Suddenly, red took your vision, and your fell into something was sort of soft, but sort of hard. You felt a blush rise into your cheeks as your vision cleared to see the Blaze had caught you and that you were cradled to his chest. He gave you that bright smile before zooming the the ground and placing you in an alley.

"Stay here, they won't find you here." he said, and before you could protest, he shot off back to help his brothers. Which, from where you could see from, were in trouble.

The fight itself, only lasted a few moments before the boys were thrown down like yesterdays litter. You could hear the girls laughing and saw them take off, clearly pleased by their days' destruction.

In a few short moments, Blaze, as well as his brothers were in the alley with you.

"Are you ok-" you cut off Blaze's question by roughly slapping his across the face. The force of your slap made his head jerk to the right.

"How dare you! Telling her to drop me like that, she could've easily slammed me down to where you couldn't have caught me!" you shouted. When he looked back as you, you were angry, but you saw the way his eyes shot downwards. You looked down to see the tight uniform shirt you had been wearing, was ripped open, revealing your (f/c) bra. You squealed in shock and covered yourself under the eyes of all three of the super powered boys. You looked down, flushed as you attempted to keep your bra hidden. You looked up to see Blaze handing you his black jacket.

You hesitated, but took it and slipped it on backwards so the back was covering your front.

"Let me make it up to ya, I'll walk you home to make sure no one messes with ya." he said, a smile coming to his face. You had to admit, he had a nice smile.

"Okay, but don't expect me to forgive you so easily." you snapped.

"Why don't you two head home?" Blaze said, looking at his brothers, who both shrugged and shot off.

Blaze put an arm around your shoulder and steered you out of the alley. As you walked, you couldn't help but look at his form. Without his jacket on, that left him in a ripped up red tank top, which hugged his muscled chest perfectly. Okay, you may be mad at him for letting Berserk drop you, but hey, the guy is hot.

You grumbled slightly, something about this being the worst day ever.

"Something wrong, doll?" Blaze asked, snapping you from your thoughts.

"First, don't call me that, I have a name and it's (y/n), second, it's nothing." you said, looking ahead.

"Come on, Babe, you can tell me." he said, and after a few moments of debating with yourself, you sighed and told him everything.

After you were finished, you both stopped walking for a moment.

"Wow, bab-(y/n), that seems rough." he said.

"Yeah, well, that's a day in the life of me." you said sarcastically.

You looked up to see you were in front of your apartment building. You two headed up, you sighed and opened the door. You turned your back to him and took his jacket off and handed it to him.

"Thanks." you said. You heard him chuckle and you felt his hands on your shoulders, and he leaned against your back and whispered in your ear.

"No problem, doll~" he said and kissed your cheek. When he let go of your shoulders, you darted into your apartment and slammed the door. You heard him chuckle, "See ya later, (y/n)." you heard him say you could hear him walking away.

Blade

You sat in a tree, listening to the sounds of a guitar being strummed so beautifully. Of course, the player of said guitar had no idea you were there [Benny:Wow, stalker much? Me: BENNY! You are not in this chapter! kicks him into proper chapter Sorry, he's an idiot.].

You had stumbled upon this person a few months ago. You had decided to take a hike through the woods, when you heard the music. You went to investigate. Finding him. Him being Blade Momo. One of the RowdyRock Boys. He was strumming his electric green guitar, singing out beautifully. Well he was a Rowdy'Rock' Boy after all. That's when your interest in him started. You couldn't help but stare at him every time you came back after you discovered he came here regularly to play his guitar.

His spiked up hair and bangs seem to suit him, those gorgeous green eyes, that torn green shirt and black jacket that hugged his perfectly sculpted torso and those jeans that seemed to be one size too small. He always came here, perched against a boulder, strumming his guitar. Sometimes singing, other-times simply playing.

You sighed quietly, careful not to be too loud, he did have super hearing after all. He should be done soon, and you could make your escape so that he wouldn't know. You looked to the sky a brief moment.

"You okay up there, Pumpkin?" you let out a gasp of shock, your body tensing causing you to shift and fall, only to land into the arms of the boy who had previously been playing his guitar. You stared shock at him as he gave a grin, those green eyes sparkling.

"You okay, Pumpkin?" he asked, and you flushed at the new nickname he decided to give you.

"Uh...how long did you know I was up there?" you asked shyly, forgetting he was holding you.

"Since the first time."

"And you were okay with me watching you?" you asked, not quite believing him.

"It was nice to have an audience who doesn't boo you off stage because your a hero." You flushed darker.

"Uh, could you put me down?"

"Oh! Right." he said and set you down on your feet. You could see that his guitar was strung over his shoulder, meaning he was leaving.

"I have a proposition, Pumpkin, how about you meet me here next week and I can play for you." he said, you, now not trusting your voice not to crack, nodded.

"Good, see ya 'round." he said, turning and taking to the air. Leaving you there, a bit frightened. You hadn't expected him to know you were there. You smiled, looking after his streak in the sky, before trudging on home.

Blaster

You glared slightly at the blond boy. Who was this blond boy? Why, it was Blaster Momo! Let's explain why your glaring at him. You recently got a job at a smoothie bar in the mall so you could have some extra cash, and a group of girls, who absolutely hated you, came in and started to order the most difficult concoctions. Not to mention they chose to sit at the bar, so you heard every comment they made about you while you made their drinks. They also rushed you, to the point you wanted to put a lot of the rock salt that was for the pretzels in their smoothies, but you refrained from it. When you started to give them their drinks, he came in. Who is he? We went over this before, it was Blaster. He took a seat at the bar, right next to the girls and ordered a blueberry smoothie. A simple one, so you made it quickly and gave it to him. As you cleaned the counter, you saw him take a sip then wink at the girls who were staring at him, making the group giggle.

Somehow in the next five minutes, he was in between the group, with two girls sitting on his lap. It was a sickening display. You knew that Blaster was a flirt, you'd seen him around the mall and city with is brothers, and whenever a pretty girl came into view, he'd stop and start to flirt with her. You couldn't stand it. So now, you were forced to watch him grin and say cheesy things to make the girls giggle and watch the girls on his lap hold his smoothie up so he could drink it. You wanted to retch, and you couldn't do anything about it.

Currently, he was telling a story about his counterpart, Brat. About how she always came on to him, but every now and then he'd pause to say she wasn't as pretty as the girls around him. Another chorus of giggles. Once he was finished telling the story, one of the girls' phone went off.

"Girls, we have to go, the movies starting in five minutes."

The others seemed disappointed, before all getting up and saying sad goodbyes to Blaster before paying for their smoothies and leaving.

"Good riddance..." you muttered as you took their cups back.

"Hey, cutie." you grimaced, hoping he was simply talking to another girl that walked in. No giggles. You turned your head to look at him. He was facing you, grinning.

"Do you need something?" you ask, placing the cups down.

"How about your phone number?" he said, winking in a flirtatious manner.

You looked over him a moment to see if he was serious. When you determined he was, you grinned mischievously. It was forced though.

"I'm afraid that's not on the menu." he seemed shocked. No girl had ever turned him down before. When his expression fell, you let your grin fall as you continued to take the cups back. When you got back, Blaster was grinning again. He held his empty cup up, "Can I get another?" he asked.

You went to take his cup, but he pulled it back, forcing you to reach for it. That's when you felt him grab your name tag. "Hmm, (y/n), cute name for a cute girl." you blushed slightly before snatching the cup and going to refill it. You heard him chuckle as you gave him his drink.

For the next several minutes he kept trying to talk to you, but every time you either didn't respond or shot him down with sassy response. Soon he was finished with his second smoothie, he paid for them. He grinned as you put it in the register.

"See ya tomorrow, cutie." he said, winking before leaving. It took a moment for his words to sink in.

"Oh, dear god..."

He Tells You He Loves You

Blaze

You glared ahead as you walked, trying to ignore the redhead behind you, who was begging for forgiveness. Let's go back to see what he did, shall we! About a week after your encounter with the PowerPunk Girls and Blaze, the infamous redhead returned! Saying he want to give a good day instead of a crappy day like you usually have. So, he took you to the park and showed you a little clearing where he had went to practice his guitar. And he played for you. It was nice. Then on your way back, he made a fatal(insert angry yell!) mistake. You two passed a small pond, and he thought it'd be funny to push you in.

Now, it wasn't deep enough for you to get hurt, but deep enough to get you entirely wet. Not to mention you were wearing a white shirt and a dark red bra underneath. So you once again found yourself in Blaze's jacket. You had stormed off angrily and now he was following you, begging you to forgive him, that he hadn't meant for it to be malicious.

"Come on, (y/n), I'm sorry!"

You didn't respond, and you glared at everyone who gave a strange look as you made your way to your apartment building. Blaze tailing you the whole way.

"I was only joking, I'm sorry." You stopped, and he nearly crashed into you. When he went to say something, you turned swiftly and slapped him across the face. He winced, then looked back at you, he pouted slightly.

"(y/n)..."

You glared at him, "You shoved me into a pond, knowing I was wearing a white shirt!" you snapped.

"If this means anything, I like the bra your wearing." he said with a grin.

You scoffed and slapped him again, turning and walking up the stairs to your apartment. Blaze once again following you. When you got to your door, you quickly opened it and went inside, but before you could slam the door, Blaze grabbed it. Meaning you couldn't close it unless he let go. He did have super strength and could easily break the door.

"Listen, (y/n), I really am sorry. It was stupid of me to push you in. I was only joking and I went too far. Please, forgive me." he said, pouting that damn pout that only he could pull off.

You let go of the door, "Come in." you said. He smiled, you swear he turned into a happy dog with a wagging tail as he came in and plopped down on your couch. You give him a half-hearted glare as he turned the tv on.

"I'll be right back." you said as you went to change.

When you got into the bathroom, you couldn't help but notice the bucket you used when you mopped. A wicked grin found it's way to your face as you picked it up and started to fill it with water. After it was full of ice cold water, you changed it a long-sleeve (f/c) shirt and basketball shorts, and crept towards the living room, where Blaze was watching a basketball game. You smirk, bracing the bucket.

"Hey, Blaze!"

He jumped looked towards you, and you dumped the water on him. He yelped, jumping up, and was soaking wet. You dropped the bucket and started laughing, really hard, to the point you fell back onto the ground.

"What—What just happened!?"

"Payback, son!" you laughed harder. Once it subsided, and you felt much(!) better, you got up and went to your bathroom and got him a towel. He glared at you, but pouted too, as he took it.

"You got my hat wet." he muttered as he took it off ad placed it on the coffee table, freeing his long smooth red hair as he dried himself off.

"You can take a shower if you want and I can dry your clothes."

"Okay."

You were about to tell him he could go get undressed in your room, but he already shrugged off his jacket and shirt. And was unbuttoning his pants.

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" he said and kicked his pants off. He kept his boxers on, which were red with black spades, and slung the towel over his shoulder as he headed down the hallway, leaving you flushed as you picked up his clothes to put in the dryer.

You could hear him singing in the shower. His clothes were already dry on your bed, you had gotten his boxers because he left them if your room, to dry with the clothes. You tried to figure out what he was singing, but it was muffled by the walls and the sound of running water.

Soon you could hear the water shut off, because the handles squeaked when you turned them. You sat at the kitchen table, waiting for him. You were on your phone, looking at the pictures you had taken in the time having it. That's when you felt his arms wrap around your shoulders. His bare arms. He rested his head on your shoulder, looking at what you were doing. You slowly looked back, he was only in his boxers.

"Why aren't you dressed!?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Can't it wait until you have clothes on!?"

"It could, but I don't want to."

"Than tell me and get dressed!"

He chuckled, nuzzling into your neck and sighing.

"I love you."

Blade

"Like this?"

"No, like this."

"Like this?"

"Yes, like that."

"Oh! I think I got it!"

"You got the rhythm, keep going, faster now!"

You bit your lip in concentration, your face flushed as you moved your fingers back and forth. The you winced when you hit a sour note. You pouted at the guitar in your lap. Blade chuckled behind you. Your face darkened.

You were sitting in Blade's lap, with his guitar in your lap. After saying something about wanting to learn to play guitar, Blade said he'd teach you and when you said he didn't have to, he insisted. So, here you were, him sitting against the usual boulder with you in his lap.

"You almost had it, Pumpkin, here let me show you and you can try again." he said, wrapping his arms around yours. Putting his hands over yours on the guitar, he moved your hands with his, making you play the piece over again.

"Oh, I'll never get it!" you said as you messed up for the tenth time.

"Don't give up, Pumpkin, you'll get it eventually. Now, let's try that last part again." Before Blade could wrap his arms around you again to show you again, you phone beeped in your pocket. You quickly retrieved it, looking at the message. It was from your boyfriend, (bf/n), asking where you were. He didn't know that you spent time with Blade.

"You gotta go?" Blade asked, looking over your shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Blade." you said, getting off his lap, and handing him his guitar. Blade stood, slinging the guitar over his back and embracing you, something he always did. He was so tender and loving, "Later, Pumpkin, yeah. Actually, I have a show tonight, I'd like you to come." he said, reaching into his pocket to pull out an invitation.

"Sure, I'll be there." you said, taking to paper.

"Want me to take you home?" you nodded.

Blade carefully picked you up, and took to the air, heading towards your apartment. He landed in front of the building and set you down, hugging you once more before heading off. What you didn't know what that Derek was watching from the window of your apartment.

"Derek, calm down!" you said. He was furious. He confronted you about Blade, and when you told him you were just friends, he snapped at you for lying.

"Why should I?!" he snapped.

"Your cheating on me!" he said, that's when you snapped.

"Your an idiot to think I'd do that, me and Blade are just friends. If you can't trust me then this is over!" you said, grabbing your bag and heading out. You were furious at Derek, he knew how sensitive you were. After all, you've been tormented most of your life. Abusive parents and bullies. That's why you lived alone. You decided to head to where the show was, since it would be starting soon anyways.

It was in a little bar/cafe, so you sat in the back where you could see the stage. You could see Blade was setting up. And when he saw you, he smiled and waved. Prompting you to do the same. Pretty soon, he was set up and ready to play. You smiled as he lightly strummed his guitar and tuned it.

"I'd like to dedicate this to a close friend of mine, (y/n)." he said, and began to play.

[ watch?v=KvAf1qWK39M&list=PL1q6UpDTM2ylXLuvG7Pr4nL-oL0IuH_23&index=108]

Your hand came up to your mouth, tears sliding down your cheeks. The crown that was in the bar was mostly quiet, some awkwardly clapped. It was expected, since he was the hero. But he seemed pleased none-the-less. He got up, slinging his guitar over his back, and headed towards you.

When he got to you he smiled, leaning down and wiped the tears from your face. You couldn't help yourself and shot up and hugged him. He seemed shocked but held you as you told him what happened with Derek. He shushed you, rubbing your back soothingly before pulling back.

"That's alright, Pumpkin, because I love you."

Blaster

You glared as Blaster flirted with yet another girl who sat beside him at the bar. He kept his promise and came back. And he's been keeping that promise for the last several weeks. Not that you really minded, you'd grown to like the time you spend with him. But you could never like him as more than a friend. You had a boyfriend after all, who was named James. But, whenever Blaster flirted with a girl, you couldn't help but feel jealous.

You sighed in relief as the clock struck five-fifteen. It was your break time. You quickly took off your apron and hat and went to meet with your boyfriend. What you didn't see though, was the look Blaster gave you as you walked away. You also didn't see him get up and follow you, leaving the girl who was still giggling at the last thing he said.

You smiled as you headed to the pretzel shack, where you were meeting James. When you got there, you sat and waited.

About five minutes later, when he didn't show, you sighed before getting up. This was the third time in a row he's stood you up at your break time, where you usually met him for your break. You'd share a cinnamon pretzel. You headed back, when you heard giggling. Your curiosity got the best of you, so you went towards it. What you saw, was heart-shattering. James was pushing a blonde girl up against a wall, kissing down her neck as she giggled.

"James?" you said, tears welling up in your eyes. You could see him stiffen, and look towards you.

"(y/n)! This isn't what it looks like!" he said, disentangling from the girl.

"I'll say, my boyfriend would never do this, bye." you said, turning swiftly and walking away.

"(y/n)!"

You ignored him, but yelped when his hands latched onto your arm.

"Let go!"

"No, not until you listen to me!"

You tried to snatch your arm away, but he held fast, clenching his hand and hurting your arm.

"Let go, your hurting me!"

"No!"

"Let her go."

You both looked up. Blaster was standing there, and he looked pissed.

"Why should I listen to a super zero. You wouldn't hurt me."

"Yes, I will, because your hurting an innocent civilian, which gives me the grounds top hurt you." he said, cracking his knuckles. You could feel James stiffen, before letting you go and running away.

"Coward!" you yelled after him.

"You okay, (y/n)?" Blaster asked.

You stood there a moment, before the weight of everything hit you. You whirled and ran at him, wrapping your arms around his torso and started crying.

Blaster stood shocked a moment, but wrapped his arms around you. He started whispering soothing things to you.

"Hey, it'll be alright, you wanna know why I know that?"

"Why?" you sniffled.

"Because I love you."


End file.
